


Media Personality

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blowbang, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Degrade, Dirty photos, Multi, Strap-On, so very, very crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Uranus makes the acquaintance of several men all at once, while Neptune goes through her inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyHaruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/gifts).



**Media Personality**

 

Haruka Tenoh knelt in the center of the room, the tiles on the floor cold against her knees. She had transformed into Sailor Uranus, but had stripped off most of her uniform. All that was left were her blue, high heeled boots, her white gloves, and the makeup adorning her face. Her hands glided up and down her bare thighs as she shifted back and forth, waiting.

 

She did a quick scan of the room. Everything that could reveal her identity was locked away, not that many people here would care about a foreign racecar driver anyways. A camera waited in a desk drawer for later,

 

Hearing many footsteps on the stairs, she licked her lips, and unconsciously spread her thighs slightly. Since she was facing the door, anyone walking in would have seen her pussy, gleaming slightly in the low light. The A/C in the corner of the room sent a cool wind flowing over her crotch, and Haruka shivered at the stimulation.

 

The door opened, and four men walked in. They talked amongst themselves, trading improbable stories to prove their masculinity as they surrounded Haruka. Their occasional lust-filled glances at her made her shiver.

 

“My name’s Amara, and-“

 

“Did anyone ask?” The group’s leader, or at least the biggest of the four cut her off with a dismissive gesture and sneer. “Still, no reason not to get started.” Undoing his belt, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. The rest of the men followed suit.

 

Haruka flushed and licked her lips as she glanced from one half-hard cock to another. With a shaking hand, she reached out to the nearest one. Wrapping her long fingers around the warm shaft, she gently slid her hand up and down.

 

“Come on, slut. We ain’t here for some touch and go,” said the leader again. “We’re here for you to blow us.” His cronies cackled, the one on the far right chiming in.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been saving up for a week, and I’ll be damned if I don’t paint your whore face white.”

 

They laughed amongst themselves as Haruka took a firmer grip with both hands, leaning forward to lick the cockhead of the leader in front of her. This left one man untended, and he scowled at the omission. Stepping close to Haruka, he pumped his hand up and down his cock, making it grow to its full length.

 

He lightly slapped Haruka in the face with it, his cock meeting her cheek with a thump. She flinched from the impact, before leaning back in. The man did it again, and then again, and every time Haruka paused for a second before going back to servicing the cock in front of her. The men laughed seeing a slut like that who was so dedicated to sucking dick.

 

Picking up the pace, Haruka slid her lips over the large cock in front of her. Slowly sliding down it, she paused three-quarters down, suppressing her gag reflex. She waited for a moment, slowly jacking off the two men to either side as she luxuriated in the feeling of the penis in her mouth. Her mouth was being stretched, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the arousal building within her.

 

Unhappy with the delay, the leader wrapped his fingers in her short, blonde hair. Pushing forward, he rammed her head down to the base of his cock. Haruka’s eyes shot wide open as the dick filled her throat. After holding her down there for a few seconds, the man pulled back, drawing her away from him.

 

Haruka gasped for breath as the cock left her mouth, only for the man to do it over again. She wrapped her tongue around him, doing her best to lick him as he face fucked her. Her firm steady hands switched between the other men, making sure none of them were left alone too long. Gliding her thumbs over their heads, Haruka could feel precum starting to leak out. The men weren’t the only ones getting aroused, for that matter.

 

Haruka rubbed her thighs together, trying to get stimulation on her clit that wouldn’t come. Rubbing just made her more sensitive and aroused, without actually taking her over the edge. She whined in frustration around the man’s cock. The man laughed at the sensation and picked up the pace.

 

“Come on, man. Don’t hog her, we all want a turn with that slut’s mouth.”  
  
“Ah, you’ll get your chance soon enough. Damn, this bitch knows what she’s doing!”

 

“Nah man, stop for now. You rest a bit, I have my turn, and you come back ready to go longer.”

 

The leader considered this as he facefucked Haruka, who was only half listening as the strangers planned her continuing debasement. Grunting in assent, the man agreed, and let go of Haruka. She popped off his cock, gasping for breath as faint white specks danced in her vision.

 

The next man stepped up in front of her, his dick hard and ready for service. Leaning forward again, she slowly slid his length between her parted lips, coming to rest at the base. She stared up at him, eyes wide as enjoyed the sensation.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other men fishing phones out of their pockets. As they started taking pictures of her, she started to slide her mouth up and down. She wasn’t worried about those photos causing trouble for her. One of the minor advantages of being a Sailor was that images never looked like her. Her anonymity was quite secure, even of these men, or the ones last time, or the ones the time before that would never forget her.

 

“Hey whore. Smile for the camera.”

 

Haruka turned her head as much as she could for the man taking her picture. The light flashed, and an image of Sailor Uranus sucking a stranger’s dick was captured. More lights flashed as she started to switch off between the four men, making sure they all got to feel her warm mouth and skilled tongue.

 

Haruka’s nipples were hard, jutting out from her firm breasts as they swayed with her back and forth motion. Her cheeks were flushed as cocks stretched her mouth open. With every up-and-down stroke, she left lipstick on a stranger’s dick, and her makeup was starting to be smeared. She knew she looked like a cheap whore as she bobbed up and down, and she loved it. Phones flashed, capturing her continued degradation as she was held down, gag reflex suppressed. Precum covered her tongue, and ran down her hands while her own arousal dripped onto the floor.

 

After a timeless while, one of the men tightened his grip on Haruka’s head. She felt the warm cock in his grow even hotter and start to twitch. As he pulled it out of her, she panted in excitement, knowing what was about to happen.

 

“Got something for ya, you little slut,” he grunted as she reached up to stroke his length.

 

Almost as soon as she grasped his dick, he groaned in climax. Shot after shot of white cum burst out, landing on Haruka’s face. She moaned, feeling the hot cum splatter against her cheek and jaw. Closing her eyes, she savored the sensation, feeling the man’s cum cover her. She let go of a cock to pinch her nipple, gasping as the pain and degradation drove her to new heights.

 

“Did I say you were done yet, bitch?” The man she had stopped stroking elbowed the one in front of her aside. Haruka opened her eyes to look at him, matching his hungry, lustful look.

 

His dick rested against her face, almost from jaw to forehead. He snapped a picture of her like that, Haruka’s pink tongue flitting out to lick him as his friend’s cum started to drip down onto her bare breasts. As the man switched to filming her, Haruka guided his cock into her mouth with a white-gloved hand. She started to stroke the other two remaining men as she fellated him while he filmed her.

 

Haruka closed her eyes, feeling the cum dripping off her, hearing the muffled encouragements of the men to keep going, and tasting the dick slamming in and out of her. She shuddered in arousal and shame, the emotions so closely linked right now. Arousal cascaded down her thighs as she rubbed them together, wishing that she could touch herself, even for a minute.

 

Haruka felt a familiar twitching in her mouth and decided to wait for a second. Pressing her tongue against him in a farewell kiss, she pulled the man’s dick out her mouth. The first jet of cum landed inside her open mouth, and the following two covered her chin and jaw.

 

The sight of the slut sucking them off getting her face covered set off the remaining two men as well. Haruka used her grip on them to guide their cocks so that they were pointing at her face. Almost before she did so, they both came. Covering her face until she was blinded by their lust, they came again and again on her. Haruka heard cameras _whirr_ as the strangers took pictures and videos of her humiliation.

 

The thought, and the feel, and the words, made her so unbearably aroused that her hand blurred as it shot between her thighs, while the other fondled her breasts. An orgasm came almost instantly as one thumb pressed against her clit while her fingers spread her lower lips apart.

 

“Hah! God, what a needy slut,” the leader said. She couldn’t see, the cum gluing her eyes shut, but it sounded as if he and his friends were next to the door. “See you next time bitch.”

 

The door slammed close, and Haruka was left alone. Falling backwards onto the floor, she started masturbating again, wanting at least one more orgasm while the feelings from this night were still fresh in her mind. She could worry about later later.

 

 

Michiru Kaioh was spending a boring hour going through her emails. Most of them were too important to ignore, but not interesting enough to hold her attention. As she flicked through her mail, one hand snaked down to pet the head under her skirt. Her blue panties were pooled around one ankle.

 

As a skilled tongue flicked her clit, nimble fingers ran along her lower lips. Sighing in satisfaction, she petted the woman between her legs as a reward. She murmured in appreciation, the vibration feeling good against Michiru.

 

There was a soft _ding_. The “Unread Messages” counter on her screen changed from 45 to 46. Michiru sighed. Sometimes it felt like most of her life was spent in this chair, instead of with her friends and lovers among the Sailor Senshi. Her mood did a 180 when she saw it was from Haruka. Eagerly opening it, she quickly read the short paragraphs describing Haruka’s business trip. Sitting back, she smiled, before looking down between her legs.

 

“Hotaru? Papa sent us a message. Come up and see. Oh, but first grab the blue one.”  
  
“Yes, mama.”

 

Michiru and Haruka’s adopted daughter grabbed the blue strap-on next to her while Michiru lifted herself up. Hotaru slid Michiru’s skirt down her long, toned legs before sliding the harness up. Crawling out from under the desk, Hotaru sat on Michiru’s lap, pulling her black, frilly panties to one side as she did so. She moaned as she sank down on the blue rod, it stretching apart her tender folds. Once she had gone down as far as she could go, Hotaru opened her eyes and read Haruka’s message

 

“That’s nice to hear. But I hope she comes home soon. I miss her.” Michiru smiled sadly and kissed the back of her neck.

 

“I do too, sweety. But it should just be two more days.” Hotaru nodded and shifted slightly, moaning as the strap-on moved inside her.

 

“I was talking to Chibi-usa the other day about this. She loves when Usagi-chan is gone, but I don’t like it when Setsuna-mama or you or Haruka-papa are gone.” Michiru chuckled, as one hand slid up Hotaru’s side to fondle a breast, slipping underneath her bra.

 

“You don’t like being Mama’s cocksleeve while Papa’s gone? I can understand that.”

 

“Uhhh, oh Mama. No, it’s alright, I just love her, and want to be with her. Just an e-mail isn’t enough.” Michiru nodded, slowly stroking Hotaru.

 

“Actually, she sent a picture with the e-mail. Would that be better?”

 

Hotaru eagerly nodded. Michiru opened the attachment and sighed in frustration at even the two-second delay while the picture loaded. Hotaru was beginning to give the squeaky moans Michiru recognized as a sign of ever-growing arousal. Michiru was feeling worked up herself, both from the strap-on gently rubbing against her clit, and barely piercing her folds, and the better oral service her daughter had been giving her earlier.

 

When the picture finally loaded, Michiru joined Hotaru in vocalizing her lust. Haruka was alone in the picture, and it was only through years of familiarity that they recognized her. Her face was completely covered in cum, from her blonde hair to her firm jawline. One arm disappeared out of frame, undoubtedly holding the camera she had taken the picture with. Cum from who knows how many men was dripping off her, splattering her shoulders and breasts, while she collected it with her other hand. Below the picture, there was a lone line of text.

_Wish you were here. XOXOXO_.

 

“That’s, ah, ah, nice of her, isn’t it, Hotaru?” Hotaru nodded, as she started to pick herself up and drop back down on Michiru’s strap-on, her eyes glued to the screen.

 

Michiru leaned back, still molesting Hotaru, and gently nipped her neck.

 

_I wish all my e-mails were like this._


End file.
